Conventionally, naked dies and other electronic components are pack-aged in mold compounds made of plastic or resin. With continuous demand for small form factors and improved performance at lower costs, there is still room for improved packaging solutions.
With increasing operating frequencies and the increasing complexity of electronic circuits, the latter become more and more prone to failure as a result of electromagnetic interference (EMI). In particular in the situation of several electronic components being embedded in a same circuit board, it may even happen that these electronic components electromagnetically influence each other. Such an undesired interaction between different embedded electronic components can be caused by the generation and propagation of electromagnetic radiation between such components.